Where is this Going?
by JavaJunkie4eVa
Summary: Kate wonders where the relationship is heading. What does Gibbs do? KIBBS ONESHOT


**Dislcaimer : **I don't own anything concerning NCIS

* * *

"Gibbs, I know that we have been going out for about 6 months know. I just need to know where this is going."

"What do you mean Kate?"

"Well, is this a serious, forever thing or just something that's only going to last until something better comes along?"

"Come on Kate, what's going on?"

"Argh……do you always answer a question with a question? I just need to know ok Jethro"

"Katie……you know that I love you don't you…………..are you breaking up with me?"

"So, does that mean that someday, we would get married, or are we just going to stay in a romantic relationship?"

"Kate, what's going on?"

"Just answer the question"

"Don't walk away" Kate says as Gibbs gets off the lounge and heads towards the basement. Kate gets annoyed that he walked off; she picks up her keys, and heads out the door. She picks her phone up and calls her friend

"Abby, you home"

"Yeah, I'm home. What's up?"

"Can I come over? I need someone to talk to"

"Yeah, come over. Is it to do with Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"Bastard. Ok, see you soon"

"Ok" Kate saids hanging up. Then turning her phone off.

Kate arrives at Abbys' 20mins later.

"Hey Abbs. Thanks for letting me come over and lending me an ear"

"That's what friends are for. What happened?"

"I asked him about our relationship. Where it was going and all that. He didn't answer me. I don't know if he even wants to take it any further than what we already have"

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. that's why I asked the relationship question. I need to know before hand. I don't want him to propose or even stay with me for any other reason than he wants to be with me. I know that he loves me. But, at the moment, that's not enough. I need reassurance."

"Maybe his just worried that if you get married, that it will turn out like the rest of them"

"But, I'm not like them. I love him too much to let him go, but…..oh….I don't know. Maybe I'm just over reacting a little"

"You're not over reacting. You're just concerned about you and the little one. How is the little one anyway?"

"Good. The doc said that I'm progressing well. I, of course have to change my eating habits. But that's ok. Anything for this one. Its now 12 weeks"

"Come on Kate. 12 weeks and you haven't told him"

"Well, he's been away a few times for work. Now that I'm on a different team, we don't spend as much time together. We don't have a chance to talk as much as we use to"

"Here's my advice Kate. Go home, and tell him that you're pregnant. You need to tell him. He's going to be happy. He loves you. He wants to be with you"

"Ok. I'll go and tell him. Thanks Abby. What would we do without you?"

"I doubt you would still be with Gibbs" Abby and Kate laugh

As Kate gets in the car, she turns her phone on, and has 30 missed calls.

"God, they can't be all from Jethro" Kate sighs. She looks through them and notices that there all from him. As she's half way home, her phone rings. Looking at calling ID she notices that it's Gibbs

"Jethro, I'm almost home. I'll see you in 10" she saids and hangs up not giving him a chance to talk. She arrives home and Gibbs storms out of the house.

"Where have you been?"

"I went out. I needed to vent. Is that ok with you?" she sharply saids

"Look, I don't want to start an argument. Can we go inside; I have something to tell you" Kate saids hoping that he will calm down

"What's wrong? You breaking up with me? Ok. Before you do, I want to show you something" Gibbs saids, hoping that what he's about to give her, will make her change her mind. He gives her a little bag. She opens it up and picks out the little jewelery box that's in there. She looks up at Gibbs and nods for her to open it. She opens it, and notices the white gold engagement ring. A large emerald in the middles and diamond clusters around the outside of the emerald.

"It's beautiful"

"There's something else in there"

Kate looks in the bag and only notices the receipt with black lines across it. The only thing that is not crossed out is the date. She looks closely, as it has faded a little. It's from 4 months ago.

"You bought this 4 months ago"

"Yeah. Even before we were together, I loved you. I just never knew that my dreams would become a reality. I bought the ring because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I was waiting for the right time. I actually had something planned on New Years Eve. I wanted to start the New Year with a bang. I wanted to start a new live with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes I will marry you Jethro" Kate replied after a few minutes sitting there in shock. He's never expressed his feeling like that before. Gibbs took the ring and slid it on her finger. He then took both of his hands and placed them both on her cheeks, leaned in, and gave her the most passionate kiss, leaving them both gasping for air.

"Wow….well, I wasn't expecting that. But I also wasn't going to talk to you about breaking up with you. As I told you before, I will fight to stay with you"

"Then, what did you have to talk to me about" suddenly getting worried

"Here….look at this" Kate goes to her bag and hands him a photo.

"What's this?"

"Take a closer look Jethro"

"Is this…….you're……we're...…how...….it's" Jethro tried to speak, but was speechless. All he could see was that it was a little black and white picture, then he looked up at Kate, she had tears and was smiling.

"Yes, it is what it looks like………I am………we are………I think that you know how……..and yes, its there" Kate trying to respond to the questions he was trying to ask

"When?"

"Well, that was actually taken today. Not being on the same team actually makes it easier to get to appointments, but also I'm on desk duty from now. Director Sheppard doesn't know the reason, but I think she may have an idea. The little one, as were calling it, is 12 weeks. I know I didn't tell you before hand, but I wanted to make sure everything was ok before I told you. I didn't want to get your hopes up"

"You said were. Who else knows?"

"Only Abbs. That's where I went today. She knew because I fainted in the lab, and she took me to the hospital."

"You ok."

"Yeah. I just overworked, and under ate. I'm fine. I'm just pregnant. Woman are pregnant everyday."

"You sure"

"Yeah, I'm sure"

Gibbs then puts one hand on her lower back, and the other around the back of her neck. He starts kissing her passionately, all the while, gently and slowly lowering her so that she's laying on the lounge. They lay there, kissing for about 30mins before Kate saids that she's hungry.

Gibbs gets up and heads to the kitchen to start dinner. They sit at the kitchen bench eating, smiling and looking at each other. Once their finished, they clean up and head upstairs. They get ready for bed. Once Gibbs is in the bed, Kate rolls over and puts her head in the crest of his shoulder, with one hand caressing his silvery chest. Gibbs has one arm under her neck, caressing her arm, and the other holding her waist, bringing her closer to him. Both feeling the comfort and the safeness of being with each other.

"We're going to become parents" was the last thing that Gibbs said before they drifted off to sleep, happy about the news they will tell their friends tomorrow.

* * *

Please R&R 


End file.
